


咕哒政の感度500倍

by xiaoshengchenji



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoshengchenji/pseuds/xiaoshengchenji
Summary: 年长者向来宠爱自己年幼的恋人，当恋人用湛蓝的眼眸与青涩稚嫩的脸向他恳求时，他便无法拒绝。即使这个要求有点过分刺激。
Relationships: 咕哒政
Kudos: 13





	咕哒政の感度500倍

**Author's Note:**

> 不负责任的搞黄色，本篇政哥哥只实装了女性器官，有子宫，有内射，有无间断持续潮吹。
> 
> 阅览前请检查下自己的雷区与底线，带着黄文必定ooc的心态观看。
> 
> 以及，通篇不会提及政哥哥的名与号，大概是因为我觉得写出来会很冒犯吧，感觉写出来会压力爆表呢，下一秒我就会被歼星炮灭了。  
>    
> 准备好了请↓

年长者向来宠溺自己年幼的恋人。  
  
在两千多岁的他眼里，藤丸立香还只是个孩子。那张逐渐褪去青涩的少年脸上布满红晕与踌躇，向他提出自己的要求。  
  
以机械之躯生存了千年，他早已忘记情欲的感觉，但他富有好奇心，尝试下新感觉或许不是什么坏事。  
  
于他而言在身上多造个器官不过是信手沾来，但依然对两千年未曾见面的器官感到陌生。  
  
稍微有些不适，他拧起眉想到。这是一次失败的制作，毕竟是从未有过的器官，制作的过于敏感了，存在感比男性器官还要强烈。  
  
“陛下...”  
  
年幼的恋人贴上前来，双眸中带着期许。  
  
“朕允了。”  
  
年长者颔首以示赞许恋人在床笫间多端的花样。  
  
仙人收敛起华丽的羽翼，露出光洁诱人的身躯。屈起膝、分开双腿、向着恋人伸出双手，这是一个邀请。  
  
恋人细软的黑发在大腿间研磨，带来一阵陌生的战栗。藤丸立香轻轻剥开藏青色的布料，在其之下是一道本独属于女性的穴口。  
  
为了做爱而改造过的器官几乎不用润滑，仅只是伸手抽插几下便湿润了起来。藤丸立香坏心眼的凑上前去，用舌尖去舔吻吮吸敏感的阴核。  
  
年长者哪曾受过这般刺激，像是细小的电流般窜过脊柱，他不由得攥紧床单，来缓解这陌生的快感。  
  
“父皇，我们玩点新花样。”  
  
恋人勾起唇角露出微笑，右手的令咒在发亮，双眸中带着一丝危险。  
  
“以令咒之名，快感500倍！”  
  
像是一匹饥饿的狼崽子，终于对他的猎物显露暗藏想欲望。  
  
“你——！”  
  
粗糙的舌头由下而上粗暴的刮过阴核，潮涌般的快感阻断了年长者的言语，叱责与呻吟尽数堵在咽喉。  
  
大脑几乎要被快感淹没，下腹猛烈抽搐，穴口喷出大量透明浓稠的淫液！  
  
藤丸立香见此，再次伸出舌尖去舔舐阴核，还用舌头模仿性器在阴道抽插。刚高潮过的穴口哪里受得住这般折磨，即便是仙人也会沦陷的可怕快感。  
  
穴口再次抽搐着高潮，仙人纤细的腰肢猛然抬起，整个人绷紧成了一张弓！混沌的大脑已经无法思考，身体下意识想要逃离这可怕的快感，但双腿被恋人双臂禁锢，刚脱离掌控便被拖拽回去。  
  
狰狞的阴茎猛然撞进敏感的阴道，藤丸立香的双手卡住仙人的腰，只一下便撞进宫口！  
  
在快感500倍的情况下，连疼痛都无法感觉到，快感如同浪潮般不断扑涌而来，撞进子宫时便再次潮吹。  
  
仙人已经无法掌握自己的言语，他下意识抓住恋人的臂膀，恋人能在这可怕的快感中给予他安全感，而这快感却恰恰是恋人带与他的。  
  
不知高潮了多少次，他能清晰感觉到体内的阴茎在胀大，恋人加快了抽插的速度。  
  
此时仙人的双腿已经被高举过肩部，腰与臀部都悬空，整个身体夹在墙壁与恋人之间，弯成一个对折。  
  
这个姿势能使他清晰看见恋人湛蓝瞳中被快感淹没，表情变得乱七八糟的自己。  
  
每次激烈的撞击都会粗暴的撞上挤压阴核，囊袋拍的臀肉泛红，像是被掌掴过一般。阴茎每次抽插都会插的汁水飞溅，抽出时则带出艳红被插熟的媚肉。最后挤开敏感的宫口，阴茎抽搐着射出一股精液，无处可逃的他吃下恋人滚烫的内射。  
  
仙人瘫在床上，似乎还未从激烈的性爱中回过神来，穴口还在痉挛抽搐，喷出一股股淫水，还带出乳白色的精液。阴核肿如花生粒般大，在500倍快感的身体，即使只是一合腿也能立马潮吹。  
  
艳丽的脸上满是红晕，赤红的眼眸也爽到翻白，嘴唇微张，吐出嫩红的舌尖。  
  
年轻的恋人伸手夹住那片舌压进口腔内肆意玩弄，合不拢的双唇溢出透明的液体。  
  
仙人此时才堪堪回神，极为配合的吮吸双指，伸腿勾住恋人的腰。  
  
“放肆！”  
  
因为含住了手指使这句话变得含糊不清，而暧昧性感的姿势更让年长者的威严荡然无存。  
  
“陛下，您那么宠我，一定不忍心叱责我的对吧。”  
  
藤丸立香抽出手指，笑着俯下身去，眼中满是自己的恋人。他吮吸亲吻着对方，舔舐过敏感的上颚，将舌尖吮吸到发麻，又用鼻尖蹭蹭恋人的面颊，像是做错事的大狗狗一般。  
  
快感再一次蔓延而上，仙人喘息着，搂紧了年幼的恋人。  
  
“再来一次也无妨...”  
  
END.


End file.
